A pulmonary embolism (PE) is a blockage of the pulmonary artery, or a branch of the pulmonary artery, by a blood clot, fat, air, a clump of tumor cells, or other embolus. The most common form of pulmonary embolism is a thromboembolism. A thromboembolism can occur when a venous thrombus, i.e., a blood clot, forms in a patient, becomes dislodged from the formation site, travels to the pulmonary artery, and becomes embolized in the pulmonary artery. When the blood clot becomes embolized within the pulmonary artery and blocks the arterial blood supply to one of the patient's lungs, the patient can suffer symptoms that include difficult breathing, pain during breathing, and circulatory instability. Further, the pulmonary embolism can result in death of the patient.
Commons sources of embolism are proximal leg deep venous thrombosis (DVTs) and pelvic vein thromboses. Any risk factor for DVT can also increase the risk that the venous clot will dislodge and migrate to the lung circulation. One major cause of the development of thrombosis includes alterations in blood flow. Alterations in blood flow can be due to immobilization after surgery, immobilization after injury, and immobilization due to long-distance air travel. Alterations in blood flow can also be due to pregnancy and obesity.
A common treatment to prevent pulmonary embolism includes anticoagulant therapy. For example, heparin, low molecular weight heparins (e.g., enoxaparin and dalteparin), or fondaparinux can be administered initially, while warfarin therapy is commenced. Typically, warfarin therapy can last three to six months. However, if a patient has experienced previous DVTs or PEs, warfarin therapy can last for the remaining life of the patient.
If anticoagulant therapy is contraindicated, ineffective, or both, an embolic filter can be implanted within the inferior vena cava of the patient. An embolic filter, i.e., an inferior vena cava filter, is a vascular filter that can be implanted within the inferior vena cava of a patient to prevent PEs from occurring within the patient. The embolic filter can trap embolus and prevent the embolus from travelling the pulmonary artery.
An embolic filter can be permanent or temporary. Further, an embolic filter can be placed endovascularly, i.e., the embolic filter can be inserted into the inferior vena cava via the blood vessels of the patient. Modern filters have the capability to be compressed into relatively thin diameter catheters. Further, modern filters can be placed via the femoral vein, the jugular vein, or via the arm veins. The choice of route for installing the embolic filter can depend on the amount of blood clot, the location of the blot clot within the venous system, or a combination thereof.
The blood clot can be located using magnetic resonance imaging (MRI). Further, the filter can be placed using a filter delivery system that includes a catheter. The catheter can be guided into the IVC using fluoroscopy. Then, the filter can be pushed from the catheter and deployed into the desired location within the IVC. Typically, a filter can be anchored to prevent migration through the IVC.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved embolic filter that has desired functionality and stability.